1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device and, more particularly, to an LCD device capable of improving luminance uniformity of light supplied to a liquid crystal panel to thus improve screen display quality, and minimizing the number of optical sheets provided for the purpose of improving uniformity of light.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, the application coverage of a liquid crystal display (LCD) extends because of its characteristics that it is lighter, thinner, and driven at a low power consumption. Thus, the LCD is commonly used as a means for displaying images in mobile computers, mobile phones, office automation equipment, or the like.
The LCD displays a desired image on its screen by controlling the amount of transmission of light according to a video signal applied to a plurality of control switching elements arranged in a matrix form.
The LCD includes a liquid crystal panel including a color filter substrate, an upper substrate, and a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate, a lower substrate, which face, between which and a liquid crystal layer is formed, and a driver that supplies a scan signal and image information to the liquid crystal panel to operate the liquid crystal panel.
The LCD is not a self-emissive display device which does not emit light by itself, so it requires a light source for providing light to the liquid crystal panel. Thus, the LCD includes a backlight assembly including a light source to supply light to the liquid crystal panel.
The general LCD will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings.
As shown in FIG. 1, the general LCD includes a liquid crystal panel 1, a plurality of lamps 2 disposed under the liquid crystal panel and supplying light to the liquid crystal panel 1, a diffusion plate 3 for diffusing light emitted from the lamps 2, a diffusion sheet 4 disposed on the diffusion plate 3 and diffusing light emitted from the diffusion plate 3, a prism sheet 7 disposed on the diffusion sheet 4 and collecting light emitted from the diffusion sheet 4, a protection sheet 8 disposed on the prism sheet 7 to protect to prism sheet 7, and a reflection sheet 9 disposed below the lamps 2 and reflecting light emitted from the lamps 2 toward the diffusion plate 3.
In the LCD device with such configuration, in order to meet the users' rising expectations of a slim model, the distance L1 between the lamps 2 and the diffusion plate 3 is decreasing, and the number of lamps 2 is reduced because of high efficiency of the lamps 2 themselves, increasing the distance L2 between the lamps 2, and accordingly, uniformity of light supplied to the liquid crystal panel 1 is degraded. Thus, in order to solve this problem, a plurality of diffusion sheets need to be further provided to enhance the uniformity of light, which, however, runs counter the consumers' expectations of the slim model.